Mi pequeña
by hinathita
Summary: eran muy niños cuando se conosieron,el lo recuerda, poco tiempo despues ella tambien y esto los emvolvera en un embrollo de sentimientos y culpa ¿quien dijo que el camino del amor era facil? CAPITULO 3 UP
1. Recuerdos en la trampilla

Mi pequeña

Esta es mi primer Kakashi x Hinata espero que les guste =) n/n los personajes no me pertenecen

_19 de marzo_

Se ve a una pequeña niña sentada junto a un pequeño lago rodeado por árboles

-oye Hina no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ver el lago verdad-decía un niño de unos 12 años de cabello plateado y grandes ojos negros, vestía su banda de chunin símbolo de que pronto seria jounin , el chaleco unos pantalones azules y una playera negra y sus zapatos ninja

- o déjame – mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimitas una pequeña niña de unos 6 años de edad con un corto cabello negro azulado y un kimono negro-tu tienes a tu papá y el te apoya en todo y el mío no ya lo sabes.

- no fue tu culpa lo de tu mamá-decía mientras le levantaba la carita y le secaba una traviesa lagrimita que corría por su mejilla

-ya se pero me hace mucha falta no se qué aria sin ti- y lo abraza- te quiero- mientras su carita se comenzaba a encender

-ya lose yo también-mientras correspondía el abrazo- vamos Hina siéntate- mientras el se acomodaba en un árbol y la acomodaba con mucho cuidado en sus piernas-¿oye ya te han dado un beso?-preguntaba curioso

-¡no! Tengo 6 se te olvida además no sé cómo es eso, antes mi papá se los daba a mi mamá pero jamás me han dado uno, ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

-es que antes de que mi papá se fuera a su misión se despidió de alguien y le dio un beso, fue raro no crees.

-no has pensado que es la novia de tu papá.

-no y me lo habría dicho.

-cierto y ati ya te han ya sabes-decía mientras su cara tomaba un lindo color rosa

-a un beso solo un ves la loca de Rin fue extraño.

-haa y como es… que te besen.

-pues así-le sostuvo con cuidado su carita y mientras se inclinaba cerraba los ojos y sus labios se juntaron en un leve rose que no duro mas de dos milésimas de segundo-cuando abrió los ojos vio a la pequeña niña con sus mejillas rojas y su ojos de color perla bien abiertos –vez no es la gran cosa, no se por que se alborotan tanto

-…..-

-oye Hina me acabo de dar cuenta soy tu primer beso jaja.

-si.

-oye vamos a ser amigos siempre vedad.

-claro Kakashi tu sabes que si, ¡ya se porque como promesa no intercambiamos collares te parece!-decía entusiasmada

-bueno este me lo dio mi padre cuando me gradué cuídalo mucho si-y muestra una hoja de metal en una cadena-ten-y se la pone con cuidado

-bueno esta me la dio mi mamá después de que activé mi bykugan-saca una pequeña luna de cristal en una cadena blanca-cuídala mucho es lo último que me dejo- claro que si –le sonríe Kakashi

-12 años después-

_12 de marzo_

Se ve una gran mansión de color blanca muy estilo japonés con el símbolo Hyuga en grande en el cuarte de una joven de unos 18 años se ve como cantaba contenta mientras terminaba de ponerse su máscara de ANBU

-Hinata levántate, ya es tarde.

-si ya voy-

Se ve como baja una joven de estatura promedio buen cuerpo, un top negro con su malla de tirantes debajo y un short negro entallado su banda de ninja como un cinturón sus piernas envueltas en vendas hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla a un costado de su pierna derecha su porta shurikens , y sus zapatillas ninja del mismo color, se veía una mascar que solo cubría sus ojos ya que era uno de los niveles más elevados dando la impresión de antifaz y un pequeño collar con un dije de hoja mostrando su blanca piel, y todo su largo cabello azulado en una coleta alta con un flequillo enfrente.

-buen día-se dirige asi la cocina y toma un pequeño paquete envuelto en una servilleta especial que había preparado-ya me voy.

-con cuidado-decía su pequeña hermana de 13 años

-En la entrada de Konoha -

-suerte Naruto-decía Kakashi (N/A vestido como en shippuden)

-hai.

-hmp Hina y yo nos las arreglaremos-decía Sasuke que portaba su mascara ANBU muy similar a la de Hinata vestido con unos pantalones negro, sus zapatos ninja una playera blanca y en toda la espalda en símbolo Uchiha y su fiel catana

-no dijo que iba a venir-decía desconcertado Naruto; al igual que Sasuke con un mascara ANBU, con unos pantalones negros sus zapatos ninja y una playera negra con su símbolo en la espada en color naranja-he creo que ahí esta-señala a un punto en el camino hacia la puerta, todos giran a ver

-¡Naruto-kun espera!-corría desesperada la ninja mientras agitaba la mano

-Hina-decía el rubio mientras esperaba con lo brazos abiertos a la joven

-hola-decía por fin mientras la joven se regocijaba en sus brazos-toma tu almuerzo-mientras le entrega muy feliz el pequeño paquete

-gracias pero yo quiero mi beso de despedida-decía mientras con una mano tomaba el paquete y con l otra la barbilla de la joven (N/A digo es una cabeza mas alto que ella inner-latosa deja de interrumpir yo-gomene)la atrajo a su rostro y saboreo ese bellos y carnosos labios …

-Naruto ya te tienes que ir-decía Kakashi- son casi las 10 de las mañana y me van a ayudar a empacar.

-que cruel en fin-le da un beso mas corto a la joven-te quiero no lo olvides , me voy.

-yo también te quiero y suerte-lo abraza

-adiós- y se ve como corre el joven rubio rumbo al bosque

-bien oye Hinata es collar tiene historia no-preguntaba Sasuke mientras los caminaban rumbo a la casa de Kakashi

-si Sasuke pero no la recuerdo.

-si no lo recuerdas porque lo usas.

-nose supongo que era importante.

-pero como lo olvidaste.

-supongo que fue cuando me caí en el risco recuerdas tenia como 7 estaba jugando o eso creo, me golpe muy fuerte al caer por suerte alguien se aventó después de mi y por lo que recuerdo que misionaba mi padre el también sufrió un gran daño…

- sabes ¿quien fue?.

-no lo recuerdo es muy vago, solo recuerdo escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre y luego nada.

-y ¿quién crees que allá sido?.

-ni idea lo he investigado pero al parecer ese día solo ingrese yo nadie mas y a los días siguientes tampoco.

-¿Qué raro no? .

-supongo porque el gran Uchiha quiso gastar su saliva hoy.

-a porque me desperté de buenas.

-no es porque tanto como Naruto y Sakura no van a andar en la aldea como por un mes.

-puede ser n.n.

-chicos llegamos-decía Kakashi mientras señalaba una puerta abierta

- ho Kakashi-sensei perdón olvide que estaba ahí.

-No ahí cuidado, era una historia interesante, quien diría que después de ese golpe dejarías de avergonzarte por todo-se ríe al ver un sonrojo disimulado-o tal vez no, pasen-y entra a el departamento mientras los otros lo siguen.

-yo digo que tenia un tornillo flojo y el golpe lo arreglo es una Hyuga o no.

-y que hay de ti Uchiha tu no pasabas de una monosílaba ahora creo que le ganas a Naruto hablando, desde que volviste sonríes o ya se eres feliz –y se ríe Hinata –un Uchiha no muestra sentimientos recuerdo tu frase de tarabilla- de repente Sasuke la tumba y empiezan a pelear.

-chicos pasen a la sala voy por agua-mientras observa a Sasuke entado sobre Hinata como si fuera ganado lazado

-gracias Kakashi-sensei - decía Sasuke

- Bájate pesas , estas obeso- gritaba Hinata

-no hasta que lo digas-sonríe de lado el Uchiha

-bien tu eres mejor que yo feliz-decía malhumorada la Hyuga

-feliz-se levanta

-haber niño-decía Kakashi-Hinata tu me ayudas con los platos y baso y todo lo delicado vale y Sasuke tu con mi ropa y mi equipo ninja, a tu agua Sasuke.

-hai.

Pasaron dos hora, Hinata había terminado ya pero los chicos eran harina de otro costa ella hiso lo de sus armas y cuando una se cayó debajo del armario de Kakashi, estiro el brazo y sintió una trampilla se levanto ya la empujo ya no tenía ropa y pesa poco – levanto la pequeña trampilla en donde apenas cabía su brazo, con el byakugan vio un montón de cartas y unos dibujos, los tomo y leyo el destinatario Kakashi-kun, con letra de niño pequeño y adornado con calcomanías de flores, vio el remitente Hyuga Hinata

-_pero que rayos._

Observo que no hubiera nadie y abrió levente la carta

_12 de marzo_

_Kakashi-kun felicidades hoy te gradúas de la academia de verdad quería ir y lo sabes pero mi padre y el tuyo nos prohibieron vernos que la edad importa mucho para mi clan de verdad lo siento, pero nos veremos hoy a la hora de almuerzo en nuestro laguito y te daré tu regalo allí te quiero_

_p.d no olvides nuestra promesa nada de esto a nadie_

_-yo era su amiga pero porque lo ovide-trato de forzar la memoria y fue ahí cuando una milecima de recuerdo volvió en los días que estuvo en el hospital_

-flash Back –

-el golpe la dejo aturdida pero estará bien.

-puedo pedir un favor.

-claro señor Hyuga .

-has el jutsu de olvido para ella y para kakaaashi ellos nunca se conocieron entendido.

-si señor quedara como amnesia por golpe.

-gracias.

-fin del flash back-

-_necesito saber mas antes de quitar el sello o afectara mis recuerdos del presenté-_tomo las cartas y todo lo demás y continuo con lo suyo ya caída la tarde fue a su casa a terminar de leer las cartas y encontrar las respuestas de el.

Fin del primer capitulo

Espero que les guste es el primero de kakahina que escribo

Bye capitulo 2 en 4 dias


	2. tu mano y ¿un beso?

Capitulo 2 entre cartas

Se ve la gran mansión Hyuga, en ella una joven corriendo hacia su habitación; entra en una habitación amplia, decorada en un color lavanda con detalles en blanco un futon grande, un armario grande con espejo de cuerpo completo, una pequeña mesa con muchas flores medicinales .

Hinata se sentó en su cama y siguió leyendo, cosas sobre todas su vivencias junto hasta que llego a la fecha manchada con tinta

_25/marzo_

_Kakashi – kun sigo sin entender porque han pasado días desde que no nos vemos ahora se porque;… tu padre murió lo siento quiero verte prométemelo y cuida el collar de mama yo siempre cuidare el de tu padre_

_p.d. es importante ya se estableció la fecha para el sellado de mis recuerdo Kakashi no te quiero olvidar_

_yo te __quiero siempre tuya Hinata_

había pasado toda la noche leyendo esas cartas necesitaba encontrar las respuestas de él; pero de antemano sabía que no las encontrara porque seguramente su padre las había quemado

_-necesito hablar con Kakashi acerca de esto- _pensó la joven Hyuga

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño se pusosu ropa habitual y su máscara se seco el cabello y se lo trenzo con calma camino por la hoja y fue cuando llego al departamento de Kakashi

-_necesito saber si el recuerda algo-_la Hyuga toca la puerta

-voy-decía somnoliento Kakashi

-kakashi-sensei puedo hablar con usted es importante-decía nerviosa la Hyuga

-Hinata-mientras abría la puerta-que pasa.

-le importa si paso.

-para nada adelante, aunque solo están lo muebles ya que todo esta empacado-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-así está bien no importa pero si va a ser tardado creo-decía ansiosa la Hyuga mientras se sentaba en el mueble grande

-dime Hinata que pasa-decía mientras se sentaba a su lado

-puedo preguntarle algo.

-claro-le sonríe levemente debajo de su mascara.

-hace cuanto que me conoce.

-desde muy niña Hinata no creo que lo recuerdes-decía sorprendido y triste

-Kakashi… yo encontré las cartas.

-me lo suponía sabes dejaste la trampilla abierta-la mira a los ojo-que quieres saber pequeña.

-¿Qué paso el día que me caí? fue 25 de marzo ,fue mi ultima carta.

-veras…

-Flash back-

Se ve a lo lejos uno niños hablando cerca de un pequeño lago

-kakashi-kun-decía mientras lo abrazaba-lo siento mucho lo mira los ojos.

-Hina, gracias por todo-decía mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Kakashi-kun no te quiero perder-le quita la máscara y le limpia la lagrima-te necesito.

- yo también te necesito, por eso, si me llegas a olvidar yo siempre velare por ti –la jala mas a su cuerpo y la besa en el cabello.

-Kakashi… huyamos-decía mientras se esconde en su pecho.

-Hinata no podemos si algo pasara yo no sé si podría cuidarte.

-mi persona especial en el mundo murió, al igual que la tuya y no voy a dejar que nos separen-decía mientras se abrazaba de el y lo veía a los ojos.

-Hinata lo se pero tu hermana necesita de ti quédate por ella- mientras la separa y le sostiene la mirada dándose cuenta de una chispa diferente en sus ojos

-¡no!-decía firme- ella es mas fuerte que yo estará bien –decía mientras trataba de convencerlo.

- a un así ella necesita de tu sensibilidad de ti de tu forma de ser y pensar-decía intentando hacerla razonar

-no yo me iré contigo o sin ti- y comienza a correr

-interrupción al flash back-

-tarde mucho en encontrarte Hinata fue cuando me viste y no pudiste detenerme cuando tropezaste con la piedra- la mira y continua.

-continua el flash back-

-¡HINATA NO!- mientras el intentaba llegar a tiempo, cuando la vio caer.

-Kakashi gomene-decía mientras unas lagrimas salían y perdía la conciencia.

-HINATA-grito desesperado el joven cuando se arrojaba detrás de ella y deja un clon de sombras en la orilla, la alcanzo a tiempo y el se llevo todo el casi todo el impacto

-fin del flash back-

-nos golpeamos muy fuerte, tu la cabeza yo el brazo-la mira y continua- mi clon te llevo al hospital y Rin me curo a mi.

- ya veo…-se oye un leve gimoteo-perdóname yo lo arruine todo-lo ve a los ojos y algunas lagrimas escapan

-tranquila sabia que tarde o temprano lo recordarías-le limpia su lagrima- Hinata quieres recordar todo.

-si.

-al día siguiente-

-Hinata, levántate ya es tarde y Neji quiere hablar contigo.

-ya voy Hanabi, me duele la cabeza-decía Hinata mientras se acomodaba el camisón y se ponía un short para una salida rápida, se levanta de futon y camina al cuarto de la cabecilla del clan-_quien lo diría después de que mi padre murió yo subí a cabecilla y junte las dos ramas y ahora Neji es el líder de los Hyuga-_puedo pasar-mientras toca la puerta .

-si Hinata quería hablar contigo sobre una petición.

-dime.

-tu amigo y novio de tu hermana Kiba pidió su mano-la mira a los ojos.

-oh vaya el no menciono nada, supongo que esperara hasta que ella cumpla 16 no.

-si el lo menciono así, pero ya sabes tu eres como la madre de Hanabi, lo apruebas.

- necesito hablar con ella y con el para aclarar el asunto, si jura amarla solo a ella adelante, pero Neji, es tu decisión-lo ve y se soba la cabeza-_ tonto sello, como dijo Kakashi-kun al tenerlo tanto tiempo me dolerá la cabeza por todos los recuerdos almacenados-_si no te importa me quiero bañar y hablar con mi hermana puedes pedirle a alguien que mande un ave a Kiba para que venga aca hoy no pienso salir.

-si Hinata y gracias.

-no ahí porque.

la joven fue al baño y se dejo calmar por el agua se puso una blusa azul de tirantes y un short negro, se seco el cabello y lo dejo suelto solo se coloco un listón azul en el cabello; camina a la sala de reuniones.

-Hanabi-abre la puerta en donde se ve una habitación grande con mesas puestas en herradura y en el centro de esta una mesa un poco mas aplica que las demás, en esta se ve a una joven sentada degustando su tas de té, enzima de la mesa esta la jarra de té y otras 2 tazas.

-para que me has convocado hermana-le sonríe

- falta alguien antes de que te lo diga-le sonríe, y prosigue ha sentarse a su lado- y como van las misiones.

-bien pero son muy fáciles y me aburro-asiendo pucheros

-rie-nena al principio así deben de ser, has practicado tu byakugan verdad.

-si, como vas con los jutsus de hielo.

-lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

-yo creo que tu ya lo sabes pero yo estoy saliendo con…-baja la mirada al ser interrumpida por el abrir de la puerta , detrás de esta aprecia la cabecilla del clan con un joven de cabello castaño alborotado una máscara ANBU , traía un pantalón negro y una playera blanca con un chaleco negro con gorro afelpado, sus zapatos de ninja y su porta shuriquen en su pierna derecha.

-hola Hana-hime-decía el joven inuzuka, mientras se sentaba frente a ella .

-Kiba-susurro la joven Hyuga .

-bueno-interrumpió Neji-joven Hanabi usted fue citada por Hinata-sama y por mi para aclara su compromiso, pero antes, Hinata quería hablar con los dos por lo tanto yo me retiro-y sale de la habitación.

-bueno ,Kiba has pedido la mano de mi hermana menor-hablo con una voz seria y muy propia de un Hyuga serio y enojado.-dame tus razones-lo mira a los ojos.

-pues…porque yo la amo.

-y eso es suficiente para perjudicar un linaje como el de la familia mas fuerte de la hoja.

-yo se que ella vivirá muy feliz con migo.

-su felicidad importa por supuesto pero esa no fue la explicación, ese sentimiento vale tal riesgo.(N/A se puede cortar la tensión con un chuchió no creen)

-si.

-cambia su mirada a Hanabi-y tu que sientes por esta persona que quiere tu mano.

-yo lo amo hermana.

-más que a tu linaje, más que a la aldea, más que tu propia vida.

-si-dijo la pequeña Hyuga mostrando esas agallas propias de su clan.

-darías tu vida por ella-mira a Kiba.

-si.

-y tu-mira a Hanabi.

-si.

-suspira-bien pasada la prueba-ríe- Kiba-kun te pido que cuides mucho a Hana-chan es mi única hermanita y una persona importante para mi-cambia su tono de voz a uno mas amable y sensible al que todos estaban acostumbrados.

-una prueba hermana-decía confundida Hanabi.

-si tenía que estar segura de que el te amaba mas de lo que le importa su clan o en este caso el orgullo de la casa Hyuga-le sonríe a Hanabi-a pesar de que es mi amigo eso no le da ventaja no crees que eso seria injusto-ahora le sonreía a Kiba.

-entonces lo apruebas-decía Kiba conteniendo la felicidad en su voz.

-claro que si-se levanta- ahora hagan todo el royo de papeles y esas cosas con Neji, yo tengo un compromiso- ya sale de la habitación con una sonrisa, cierra la puerta y gira a su derecha-Neji-onnichan es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-era pura curiosidad has cambiado mucho eso es todo, quería saber que clase de preguntas ibas a hacer-le mira.

-no eran preguntas-le corrige- eran razones-le da la espalda y se dirije a la puerta de salida .

Se ve a una joven muy feliz dirigirse a la torre de la Hokage, al llegar toca la puerta del despacho.

-Tsunade-sama buenas tardes-haciendo una reverencia.

-Hinata, es verdad lo que rumorean por ahí.

-a que mi hermana está comprometida o que ya no soy ABNU.

-ambas porque lo dejaste eras la mejor.

-decidí que tal vez de jounin serviría mas como sensei de un escuadrón, solo venia a entregar la mascara –saca de su porta shuriquen la mascara y la pone en la mesa.

-bien desde este momento Hyuga Hinata eres asignada a rango jounin y pronto se te entregara un escuadrón.

-gracias, con su permiso tengo un compromiso-sale de la oficina(N/A que mujer mas ocupada)

Se ve un poco al oeste de la ciudad unos condominios muy amplios , nuestra protagonista camia hacia una cas pequeña de dos piso de color blanco, toca dos veces.

-voy-se escucha la voz de Kakashi, y abre la puerta.

-hola Kakashi-kun-sonrió abiertamente la Hyuga

-hola hina pasa bines a ayudarme-mientras le hace ademan de que pase.

-si-entra y ve que ya casi todo esta en su sitio ve una linda salita de estar con unos sillones azules una mesa para café de color caoba una puerta de cristal que da entrada al patio, una cocina con barra, entre la sala y la cocina hay una puerta blanca en donde se encontraba el baño de ese piso, las escaleras de caoba, en el segundo piso cuatro puertas.

-¿ya comiste?.

-no y tu-lo ve.

-no.

-yo hago la cena, hay comida.

-si adelante estás en tu casa si me buscas estoy en el piso de arriba ,la segunda puerta de lado derecho.

-claro.

-20 minutos después-

-Kakashi-kun-toca en la puerta- puedo pasar.

-claro pero ten cuidado.

La joven no escucho la advertencia y se tropezó con una caja, cayendo encima de Kakashi dejándola en una posición comprometedora ella encima de Kakashi.

-estas bien-decía el jounin.

-si y tu.

-bien, em te puedes…-

-o perdón-se sonroja , y se quita de encima quedando hincada a un costado de Kakashi.

-se levanta y queda frente a la oji perla y la mira a los ojos-no pasa nada, la toma del brazo y la acerca mas-Hinata recuerdas que paso el dia de los collares.

-si , tu me…-sus labios fueron silenciados por los de Kakashi, que se había bajado su máscara en menos de un segundo.

El beso fue largo y muy placentero, lo disfrutaron de manera tierna… hasta que por falta de aire se separaron, pero pegaron sus frentes mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones y Kakashi hablo.

-yo…-

Hasta ahí hola perdón por tardarme es que quería que esta capitulo fuera mejor gracias por sus comentarios y voy a aclarar algunas dudas , Sasuke y Hinata son muy amigos desde la academia eso lo toco en el próximo capitulo, Sasuke decide volver después de matar a itachi y darse una segunda oportunidad gracias a sus amigos, si hablo mucho fue porque imaginen que para Sasuke Sakura y Naruto son sus ladillitas personales y los dos salieron por un tiempo Honestamente yo también estaría feliz y hasta hablaría de mas no, otra cosa Sasuke no tiene ninguna relación con Sakura juju si tiene novia pero es un secreto y creo que eso es todo si surgen otras dudas no duden en hacerlas y con gusto las responderé al final de cada capítulo, bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, hasta la próxima bye


	3. yo

-yo… no se que decirte Hinata solo que…-fue interrumpido por los labios de la kunoishi

Este beso fue un poco mas largo y apasionado Kakashi tomo l cuello de Hinata y la atrajo mas asía si, Hinata enredo sus brazos al cuello de este y se levanto sobre sus rodillas , poco a poco el aire comenzó a escasear y se fueron separando despacio.

-ahora no entiendo-decía con la respiración entrecortada y confundido el sensei.

-yo no lo se…supongo que quería confirmar algo que siempre supe-lo ve a los ojos

- y que es eso tu no amas a Naruto-la cuestiona sin poder creer lo que se le avecinaba

-yo lo quiero sí , pero nunca me ha despertado las sensaciones que tú en este instante despertaste, de niña siempre que te decía un te quiero tu lo interpretabas de amigos y no era así , nunca fue así-espera su respuesta

-Hina pequeña en ese entonces yo no te veía como mujer-se sonrojan los dos-pero yo te bese porque necesitaba saber que….

-estas enamorado de la novia de tu alumno y ella lo esta de ti desde que son muy niños.

-justamente ese es el problema-se comienza a levantar y le da la mano a Hinata

-yo no te pienso dejar esta vez Kakashi-toma su mano, se levanta y lo abraza.

-le romperías el corazón a Naruto-le decía el jounin mientras la abrazaba fuerte y hundía su cara en su cabello(_yo tampoco te quiero dejar ir)_

-si – respondió -¿pero si lo hago me vas a amar solo a mi y vas a estar siempre que yo te necesite como siempre?

-esa pregunta me insulta.

-Kakashi yo –levanta l mirada y ve como Kakashi le sonríe y la besa despacio.

Este último beso fue más tierno y corto.

-no necesitas decirme nada yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto he deseado estar así contigo, anda vamos a comer de seguro esta deliciosa-se pone la mascara.

-hace unos momentos en otro lugar-

Se ve al Uchiha caminar asía la entrada de la casa

-Kakashi puedo pasar-toca y se da cuenta de que la puerta está abierta

(_ya que ya entre Hm huele muy bien no sabía que Kakashi sabia cocinar)_

Ve la cocina y observa que en la barra ya hacen dos platos servidos y cubiertos para que no se enfríen

(_hm que raro tendrá visitas, según yo solo yo lo iba a ayudar hoy con lo de su cuarto)_

continua caminando y escucha voces desde arriba, sube las escaleras y ve la puerta de su cuarto abierta cuando escucha una voz que él conoce a la perfección hablando con Kakashi , se junta a la pared y se acerca lo mas que puede para escuchar.

_- y que es eso tu no amas a Naruto-_

_(que ella no quiere a Naruto eso es mentira ella lo a querido desde siempre)_

_-yo lo quiero sí , pero nunca me ha despertado las sensaciones que tú en este instante despertaste, de niña siempre que te decía un te quiero tu lo interpretabas de amigos y no era así , nunca fue así_

_(¿pequeños? Acaso ya se conocían)_

_-Hina pequeña en ese entonces yo no te veía como mujer_

_(y ahora se la vas a robar a tu alumno ¿no?)_

_-estas enamorado de la novia de tu alumno y ella lo esta de ti desde que son muy niños._

_(ella enamorada de Kakashi porque nunca dijo nada, de echo ella jamás menciono que lo conocía ) _

_-justamente ese es el problema-_

_(eso Kakashi se un hombre honesto es tu alumno y su novio pon las cosas en claro)_

_-yo no te pienso dejar esta vez Kakashi-_

_(¿ya lo dejo una vez?)_

_-le romperías el corazón a Naruto-_

_(no lo arias el ya a sufrido demasiado y lo sabes)_

_-si – _

_(¿Qué carajos te pasa Hinata? no era el amor de tu vida con quien compartirías tu vida)_

_-¿pero si lo hago me vas a amar solo a mi y vas a estar siempre que yo te necesite como siempre? _

_(a además de traidora con condiciones, Kakashi jamás… ) _

_-esa pregunta me insulta._

_(el… ellos lo van a traicionar esto podría destruir el sello del kiuby) _

_-Kakashi yo _

_(ha ahí mas drama…¿ se están besando?)_

_-no necesitas decirme nada yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto he deseado estar así contigo, anda vamos a comer de seguro esta deliciosa._

_(el la deseaba aun cuando estaba feliz sonriéndole a Naruto por su relación con ella)_

Sasuke decide aparecerjusto cuando estaban por salir de la habitación

-donde estábamos-

-tu Hyuga y Hatake explíquenme ya que carajos pasa- decía enojado el Uchiha

-o valla-decía Hinata

-muy bonito siempre con tu facha de mosca muerta y aquí besándote con este cuando Naruto no esta verdad-le decía pedante el Uchiha

-Sasuke-abaja la mirada Hinata- ¡tu ni siquiera sabes que es lo que sucede!- la levanta y Sasuke observa los ojos de Hinata llenos de lagrimas , lo siguiente que sintió fue una cachetada en su mejilla-tu maldito Uchiha-le decía con la voz quebrada y llena de enojo- te atreves a juzgarme cuando no sabes absolutamente nada-gritaba la joven mientras el Uchiha la observaba estupefacto-tu no tienes un buen carácter moral para venir a echármelo en cara-la Hyuga le iba a lanzar otra bofetada cuando Kakashi la detuvo y la abrazo impendiendo que moviera los brazos-TU MATASTE A TU HERMANO POR ALGO QUE EL NUNCA QUISO HACER-le espeto con llanto y cada una de las palabras cargadas de dolor y resentimiento-tu eras mi mejor amigo –llorando de manera desconsolada.

-también lo soy de el-le grito colérico el Uchiha –es como un hermano.

-la palabra como es lo que importa aquí-le dijo seco Hinata –PORQUE TU NUNCA VAS A RECUPERAR A TU HERMANO,PORQUE LO MATASTE-le dijo y le dio esta vez justo done duele, como pudo se zafo de Kakashi y salió llorando de la casa.

Kakashi solo observo como Hinata se echaba a correr escalera abajo.

-Sasuke se que a Hinata se le paso la mano con lo de tu hermano pero tú la juzgaste sin saber nada-le dijo serio Kakashi.

-¡tu crees! me soltó una bofetada solo lo izo una vez cuando eremos niños y fue por llamarla débil, Kakashi yo estoy bien pero quiero la verdad es todo., el es como mi hermano y ella mi mejor amiga y pues tu como mi padre.

–lo se y te lo agradezco , quieres que te diga que es lo que pasa claro lo haré con gusto-sígueme a la sala-comienzan a caminar llegan a la sala se sientan y Kakashi habla primero.

-bien primero, cuantos años tenias cuando conociste a Hinata-decía tranquilo el ninja

-7 igual que ella-decía sin comprender el Uchiha.

-dime como era.

-bueno…

-flash back-

se ve a una niña en los columpios jugando sola y muchos niños hablando en al caja de arena.

-dicen que desde que se cayó no ha sido la misma-decía una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa.

-ya se dicen que solo se viene porque no quiere estar en su casa y se queda sola en ese columpio-decía una niña de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules.

-con migo es buena-salía a defenderla su en ese entonces único amigo Kiba

-pues yo digo que si es rara-decía un niño revoltoso he inquieto de cabellera rubia y ojos azules

-pues yo digo que hay que jugar-decía un chico con su típica expresión de persa pronto tendremos que ir a comer.

-bien-gritaban todos.

-Sasuke vienes-le decía Naruto

-no.

-bien como quieras-corre en pos de los otros.

Sasuke la mira y ve que llora

(_hm no soporto ver llorar a las mujeres)_

Camina asía ella y se sienta en el columpio contiguo

-oye niña que tienes-le decía con cansancio Sasuke.

-no lo se.

-tienes que tener algo para estar triste-le decía Sasuke frustrado.

-es que… siento que perdí algo muy importante para mi algo que yo amaba-decía la oji blanca

-mmm porque crees eso.

-no lo recuerdo, nisiquier se quienes eran mis amigos-le mira con ojos desesperados amenazando con volver a llorar .

-te caíste ¿no?.

-pues si pero siento que algo me falta.

-oye no es por ser chismoso ni nada pero no será tu mamá-decía le Uchiha meciéndose en el columpio.

-es cierto no he ido a verla al cementerio tal ves necesito dejar que mi mami me cuide desde el cielo.

-ahí está ahora deja de llorar-para el columpio y se levanta le da un pañuelo con el símbolo Uchiha grabado.

-lo toma y se levanta-gracias , soy Hyuga Hinata y tu-le sonríe tímidamente

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-o bueno pues me tengo que ir, a por cierto gracias-le da la mano

-hm de nada-la toma

-hasta pronto y te debo una-corre hacia la entrada del parque

-fin de el flash back-

-mira no te voy a dar vueltas ni nada Sasuke-le decía Kakashi –yo l conozco desde que tiene cuatro y por culpa de su padre ella y yo no podíamos ser amigos, su padre ordeno sellaran sus recuerdos y apenas hace unos días ella los recupero junto con sus sentimientos-lo mira-yo me di cuenta de que la amaba cuando cumplió 15, se veía hermosa y muy segura de si misma era mágico pero ella se le declaro a Naruto , que querías que hiciera decirle no porque yo te amo y te conozco desde niña aunque tu no lo recuerdes-suspira es mejor que la busque espero y allá resuelto tus dudas –se levanta

- no sé qué decir supongo que mañana me disculpare con ella-se levanta y sale.

Y yaaaaaaaaaa ok espero que les guste :D


End file.
